Falling
by Enray
Summary: Response to challenge 'gravity'. Danny may be half ghost, but he's still human. He can still die. After all, he's falling from the sky.


This is the response to DPcrazy's challenge 'gravity'. Well, you fall because of gravity right?

I actually finished this two days after the challenge, but never got around to type it.

Disclaimers: Unless you're new, duh.

Happy reading.

* * *

He was ten feet in the air, too exhausted to go ghost. The ghost he was fighting was safely in the thermos, so it was ok to not go ghost. However, he wasn't on the ground, and humans can't defy gravity.

He fell.

It was an odd feeling, to fall yet not care that he was falling. Maybe it was because he was so exhausted, his brain wasn't functioning properly.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so drained after an attack. It seemed that Skulker had a lot of upgrades. The ability to duplicate. Since when could Skulker do that?

"Danny!"

He was getting awfully close to the ground, and at a horrifying speed. The feeling of not caring was replaced with dread. He may be half ghost, but he could still die.

Having no control whatsoever over his rapid descent, Danny felt helpless, afraid. Was he actually going to die? But he didn't want to. He still hadn't told Sam that he… that he… that she was his best friend, even closer than Tucker most of the time.

Who was he kidding. He liked Sam, and it was different from how he felt towards Paulina and Valerie. It was hard to differentiate, especially for Valerie, but the feeling he had towards Sam was deeper than what he felt towards his two crushes.

He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready to die. Go ghost! Go ghost!

The ring refused to appear as he fell towards the ground. At that moment, he really hated gravity, and Skulker. He might as well add himself on the new hate list. It was because of his own stupidity that he was falling in the first place. He'll add Lancer's tests and boring lessons on the list just for the sake of it.

Danny closed his eyes as he felt tears. He never thought much about the fact that he could still die. Maybe that was why he was so ruthless sometimes, throwing himself into situations that could have killed him, surviving mostly because of his enhanced body as a halfa and pure luck. He could somewhat understand the worry he had caused his friends.

Something slammed into his side, causing him to fly at an angle. The pain only registered moments later, but he was too drained to respond, not even to groan. He could feel himself accelerating.

Blueish white light tugged at him, straining to pull him in another direction. The only thing it managed to do was slow him down for a second. Gravity still had a firm hold over him.

He was about to hit the ground, head first. If he was lucky, he'll die instantly.

"Oomph!"

His head cleared a little, the world wasn't shifting anymore. The ground below him was softer than expected. Did he land on a mattress?

"Dude, you're heavy." A voice sounded below him. With a start, he realized that he had landed on his friends. He wanted to get up, but he only had the strength to roll off his friends.

Sam and Tucker got to their feet as Danny tried to regain some strength. He had a feeling that a lecture was coming up.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! You may be half ghost, but you're also half human. You can still die." Sam scolded.

Funny, that was what he was thinking.

"Don't you ever use your own body to bait Skulker, or any other ghost. You get enough injuries without voluntarily letting ghosts hit you. It's stupid." Her tone was angry, but she was already checking him over for injuries.

Danny hung his head low. When Sam got angry like that, it was best to keep quiet and accept everything, especially if she's right and it had something to do with him getting himself hurt.

"You do know that we will always be ready to help you, right? You're not alone." Sam said softly as she looked into his eyes, amethyst meeting baby blue.

"Yeah, we got your back." Tucker grinned as he stretched out a hand.

The halfa looked at his two friends, both who were already on their feet, waiting to pull him up. He had always known that they would be at his side. He always knew. He would use them sometimes to cover for him or accidentally use them to put the blame on, but when it came to fighting, he always pushed them aside. In a fight, all he wanted to do was to make sure that no one got hurt.

Not even his friends.

But fighting meant getting hurt, so he pushed them aside. He would ask them to help him get something or come up with strategies, but he refused to let them fight beside him. After all, he was the halfa, he was the hero, he was supposed to keep _everyone_ safe.

In the end, he pushed them aside without knowing it. Maybe, just maybe, he should stop trying to push them aside and learn that he didn't have to do everything on his own. They could take care of themselves without him having to protect them from everything.

His two best friends were waiting.

Danny reached out to grasp their hand, allowing them to help him to his feet.

All he had to do was accept their help, stop trying to protect them from every single attack. Easy. His friends were his teammates, just as much as he was theirs.

Funny how he realized this because of a near-fatal fall.

* * *

And that concludes challenge number one. Hope you like it, DPcrazy.

For those who don't know, I'm accepting challenges, preferably one worded challenges, to write one shots. Check out my profile for more information.

And lastly…

Please review!


End file.
